


No Cats in the Cabin

by ineedmysickfix



Series: Scottish Safehouse: Polychives Edition [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabble, Fluff, Multi, SO MUCH FLUFF, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period (The Magnus Archives), Tim's allergic to cats, polychives, there's a cat!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedmysickfix/pseuds/ineedmysickfix
Summary: Jon and Sasha find a stray cat and try to convince Martin to let them keep it.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Sasha James/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist/Tim Stoker
Series: Scottish Safehouse: Polychives Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049723
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	No Cats in the Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of TMA Polychives Scottish Cabin! I came up with this idea while working on another fic for this series and it spiraled into this.

“No, we are not keeping it.”

Martin feels more like a parent scolding their child than an exasperated boyfriend trying to tell his partners that they can _not_ keep the stray cat they found in the cabin. Sasha and Jon are on the couch cradling a scruffy gray shorthair in between them and _they look so cute_ but Martin has to put his foot down. “It could have an owner trying to look for it right now-”

“We found _her_ in the middle of a field on our morning walk,” Sasha says sternly, “We live nearly an hour drive from the nearest village so if she’s lost then she’s a very long way from home.”

“And she’s so skinny and her fur is matted. There’s no way a normal house cat could get like this so quickly.” The cat lets Jon pull her onto his lap and he cradles her like a child. “She’s most likely a stray or her previous owners dumped her here a while ago. She needs a home, Martin.”

Martin bites the inside of his cheek as his girlfriend and boyfriend look at him as if he’s done the worst crime in the history of the world. And honestly, based on how attached they’ve gotten to this cat, getting rid of it- _her_ may very well be considered an actual crime in their books.

“Look, I know you want to keep her but you two are forgetting something very important.” Martin crosses his arms and pauses dramatically, “We have four people in this household and when any major decision has to be made we need to hear the opinions of everyone before we determine an outcome.” 

The sound of shuffling and footsteps upstairs catches everyone’s attention and indicates that Tim is finally awake. “I’m saying no and I don’t know if you remember but Tim is highly _allergic_ to cats so he’ll agree with me on this.”

Jon's eyes grow wide and he snuggles the cat closer to his chest while Sasha sits back with a smirk, “Oh, Martin. Poor naive Martin. You think something as simple as that is going to stop Tim ‘Falls in Love With Every Animal’ Stoker?”

A look of horror washes over Martin’s face as Tim descends the stairs into the living room. “G’morning,” he says rubbing his eyes and still obviously tired, “Why’re you all up so-” 

The second he opens his eyes, Sasha gently grabs the cat and launches herself off the couch. “Tim! Finally you’re awake! Jon and I were out on our morning walk and found this poor stray kitty.” She sticks out her lower lip and strokes the cat in her arm, striding over so Tim could get a better look at her. “She was all alone in the middle of a field. It’s so obvious that she doesn’t have a home or anything so Jon and I wanted to keep her. But Martin keeps insisting that we can’t because of your cat allergies. And I mean, I guess he’s right..so it looks like we’ll have to give up this sweet little girl to the local shelter.”

Tim is completely wide awake and his full attention is now on the cat in Sasha’s arms. He reaches a hand out for the cat to sniff and is met with her bumping her head against it wanting attention from someone new. Martin knows that he’s lost when Tim picks up the cat himself and starts cooing over how cute she is. “B-but Tim, what about your allergies? You’ll be all sniffly and sneezy if we keep a cat in the cabin.”

“I’ll be fine, Marto, don’t worry.” But Tim’s nose and eyes are already starting to redden as he brings the cat closer to his face. “ _-sniff-_ I can just go into town and pick up some antihistamines and more tissues, it’s no problem. I’m okay with being a little uncomfortable if it means we get to keep this precious little bean.”

“Looks like the vote is three to one, Martin.” Jon says smugly as he jumps up from the couch and joins his partners in petting their new cat. 

Martin sighs but looks fondly as the three coo and fawn over the gray cat. He has to admit she is rather adorable. But they’ll be needing supplies for both her and Tim soon. So he grabs his wallet and the keys to the car, “I’m going to the shop in town, I’ll be back later.” He turns and heads towards the door knowing he won’t get a response as his three partners argue over possible names for the cat.

“Jon, why are you so insistent on using military ranks as pet names?”

“Cats are distinguished animals and need names to reflect that.”

“I think she looks like an Abigail to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The cat's full name ends up being Corporal Abigail the First and ironically loves to cuddle with Martin the most. (And he secretly loves cuddling too)


End file.
